Inbetween The Mischief
by nanashikitsune116
Summary: the marauders chats with eachother in class....this should be fun
1. Mr Whomples

Right well this is sheer boredom, yea I love reading marauder fics like this and one of my favs (notepassing check it out) inspired me to write my own! Don't know if its any good but its mine so :P to haters

Disclaimer: so I've seen these around and don't really understand why we have to put them on but here goes nothing, I own NOTHING!!!!

Remus: Why is Prongs singing like that?

Sirius: Well, over the summer I decided to show him a collection of Michael Jackson albums.

Remus: ......Oh god, what have you done?

Sirius: I'm not entirely sure about that....but this does look promising for future blackmail

Remus: Why Sirius? have i done something to you? did Wormtail do anything to you?

Sirius: Actually, yes, you have

Remus: Really? Tell me please, that i might rectify this serious and grave mistake oh mighty one.....ok is any of this working at all?

Sirius:....maybe.....in any case, to jog your memory maybe this will ring a bell; Mr. Whomples

Remus: You mean your stuffed duck? come on Padfoot, that was ages ago!

Sirius: that doesn't mean he has left my heart you prick!!!!!!!

Peter: Guys, why in Merlin's name has Prongs resorted to animal mating calls to get through class?

Remus: those aren't mating calls....ok well maybe SOME of them are, but poor Prongsie just doesn't know yet what will attract Evans.....anyway Wormtail this is Padfoots fault

Sirius: Ah Wormtail, i see you have stumbled onto my revenge plan......you know of course this means you must die right?

Peter: revenge?!?!?!? O.o what for?

Sirius.......fire....so much....fire....AND CHOCOLATE SYRUP, WHY THE CHOCO SYRUP MOONY, WHY?

Remus: that translates into: Don't Ask

Peter: does it have to do with your 'furry little problem'?

Remus:....sure lets go with that one

James: which brings up a question I have been meaning to ask.

Remus: Prongs! oh thank MERLIN!! I thought you were lost completely.

James:....I got better

Sirius: More like Lily told him she didn't like his singing

James: Shut up, anyway, moony; may i name your son romulus? or how about jacob?

Remus: No to the first one and DOUBLE HELL NO to the second one, besides that is assuming that someone would want to be with me.

Sirius: I don't know.....I have seen enough porn over the years to say that werewolf sex sounds kinda kinky

Peter: I think Padfoot just came out of the closet gents

Remus: all of that was because of wasn't it Padfoot?

Sirius:.....He shan't of died in vain!!!!

* * *

Sirius: Moony, why does History of Magic have to be so boring?

Remus: If I were to bring up a list of reasons I think the main one would be because the teacher is a GHOST!!!

James: That does seem to effect the general atmostphere of funitude doesn't it?

Remus: 1st Prongs 'funitude' isn't a word. 2nd why don't we do something fun instead?

Sirius: Has hell frozen over? Look Prongs, our dear Moony is suggesting that us perfect little angels NOT listen to a teacher

James: **sniff** they grow up so fast

Peter: technically there was one other time he did that….

Remus: We agreed not to talk about that again!!!!

James: To be fair he was drunk

Peter: Yeah, but the tutu was kind of our fault

Sirius: So was the alcohol now that I think about it

Remus: And the love potion for Prof. Sprout?

Sirius: …Maybe

James: In any case due to our lack of fun things to do I have come upon something fun to talk about

Sirius: NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT BLOODY EVANS ONE MORE BLOODY TIME! I don't care about her 'fiery hair', her 'emerald eyes' and I don't bloody care about her bloody 'perfect complexion'!!!! She has turned my best friend into a…..into a…..

Peter: Stalker?

Sirius: YES! (thank you Wormtail) and I want my best friend back, NOW!

Remus: I think Padfoot has lost it

Peter: I wasn't aware he ever had it

James: Prongs would like to agree with that and add that he merely wished to comment on the great quidditch conditions today.

Sirius: …..really? …..that's all? …..THANK MERLIN!

James: ….And that Lily looked quite stunning today with her new haircut

Sirius: AAAGGGGGHHHHH


	2. Maurader's Day

Bwahahahahaha, for funnies (it's rather fun getting good reviews….even if its only two or three, they make me feel special)

Disclaimer: again with this, will someone explain these to me? In any case none of this belongs to me (except some of the funny situations :P)

James: Gents its here once again

Remus: Your PMS?

James: 1st, no you bugger, 2nd how could you forget?

Sirius: For shame moonster, for shame

Peter: How did Sirius remember it and you didn't?

Remus: I think the better question is: did you seriously just call me moonster?

Sirius: Why yes, I 'sirius-ly' did :P

James: …there will be blood for that one

Remus: will someone just explain what the hell is going on?

James: well we invented it in first year; we call it marauder's day

Remus: Oh god now I remember

Peter: oh the drunken debauchery

Sirius: debauchery? Wow Wormtail, moving up in the world

Peter: shut up Padfoot, I thought we were making fun of remy

Remus: Remy? Is it 'make stupid names for remus day'?

James: NO! it's marauder day…I thought we went through this already!

Sirius: ahh…..good memories….do you remember our first marauder day?

James: how could I forget? It was the day I realized that I loved lily…and also I cemented her hatred for me

Remus: well to be fair dumping a gallon of fire whiskey probably didn't leave the greatest lasting impression

James: ah, but the lashing she gave me was the most beautiful thing ever

Peter: ….you have some freaking odd fetishes Prongs

Sirius: I still maintain that it was at the very least half-way due to him being drunk

Remus: and I still maintain that I wouldn't be known throughout the school as 'Billy the talking goat' if it were not for you shoving the alcohol down my throat

Peter: well you were a lot more receptive to it after the first couple of drinks….

Sirius: yeah besides we had to get you to stop studying SOME HOW

Remus: While simultaneously embarrassing me in front of everyone?

James: it's just not humiliation if it isn't in front of everyone now is it?

Remus: grrrrr….

Sirius: oh look Billy is getting mad

Peter: Prongs when moonalicious kills Padfoot, will we have to testify in court?

James: Nah, you'll tell the jury we didn't see it coming while I erase all evidence of either of us existing

Peter: you realize that means obliviating our families and everyone who has ever seen us…right?

James: the end justifies the means….

* * *

James: So Lily, did you see me in the last quidditch match?

Lily: and you wonder why I call you conceited?

Sirius: yeah we're beginning to think he has a problem

James: Padfoot! Why would you betray me?

Sirius: for funsies of course

Lily O.o where did you pick up this odd lot potter?

James: the Pound, where else?

Sirius: my sad eyes are what hooked him

Lily: and I'm sure you know plenty of tricks

James: why yes, how did you know?

Lily: just a hunch….

Sirius: why Jamesie, I think our Lily-Tiger is a psychic

James: Lily-Dear, don't hide this gift; let it out to the world!

Lily: ok the ridiculous nicknames stop now

James: but, we love them Lilerina

Sirius: yes Lily-flower

Lily: I'm serious, stop it

Sirius: but I thought I was Sirius…?

James: Yeah Lilith, you can't just steal peoples names it's hurtful

Lily: GAHHHHH

James: I love it when she's angry

Sirius: I think you're confusing wedding bells with the voices in your head

James: not my fault that they have good ideas

Lily: ....did you forget to give him his medicine this morning

James: Lily! I thought you had left

Lily: nah, temporary blindness from anger

Sirius: ....I think that means we should stay away for awhile

James: aww, lilypad wouldn't hurt us would she?

Lily: ggrrrrr.......

Sirius: I swear you're gonna be the first couple to have a marriage after your funeral


End file.
